


Dear Theodosia

by JulSo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulSo/pseuds/JulSo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Pacifica's fist kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Theodosia

It’s been four years. Dipper and Mabel have grown up and are now well into their teenagehood. A lot of things have changed. 

But the one thing that remained the same was their trips to Gravity Falls. No matter what, they always came back to that quiet town in the Pacific Northwest. 

The townfolk may have gotten older but most of them have remained the same. The same weird people that the Twins knew all those years ago.

Pacifica was one of the only ones who changed a little. She acted a lot kinder to other people, particularly the Twins, Candy and Grenda. She spent a lot more time with them, she was even made a member of their mystery gang.

Mabel had made it her mission to get her into Musical theatre that summer. She downloaded a bunch of albums onto her phone and every time she saw her, made her listen to the music.

It seemed to be working. Whenever Dipper would look over at them, he always saw her nodding her head with the beat and occasionally singing along. Normally this would drive Dipper up the wall but he didn’t mind. Pacifica was enjoying herself, she needed the distraction from her home life.

Plus, he enjoyed her company in whatever form he can get. They’d been hanging out a lot recently, even going to a few parties together, especially ones at the Mystery Shack.

Although, Dipper wouldn’t really say they were dating. He hadn’t asked her out yet.

One sunny, Summer’s day, Dipper was out on the front porch, reading. It was nice and peaceful.

Until…

"Hey, Dipper listen to this" Pacifica said, running up to him with glee.

"Paz” Dipper said exasperatingly “You know that I don't listen to Musical Theatre"

Pacifica sat next to him and raised her eyebrows, giving her a look that could melt titanium.

"Dipper Pines, you will listen to this song, and you will be fucking grateful" She said sternly

Dipper shut his book and took the single head phone Pacifica was holding out. He put the headphone to his ear as Pacifica selected the song. 

The song started. 

Dear Theodosia what to say to you…

Oh god, it’s from that play Mabel’s been playing non-stop for the past couple of months.

I’m dedicating every day to you…

I mean, it sounds good but history just isn’t my thing, thought Dipper.

When you smile, you knock me out I fall apart…

Dipper looked over at Pacifica. She was smiling, she actually seems to keep looking over at Dipper to see if he was enjoying it as much as she was. When she wasn’t, she seemed to be swaying to the beat, mouthing the words.

She was cute when she did this.

We’ll give the world to you and you’ll blow us all away.

Pacifica had changed so much from that stuck up, little, blonde bitch first insulted Mabel. The woman who sat next to him now, she’s going places and quickly.

And then there was him.

Pride is not the word I’m looking for. There is so much more inside me now.

Dipper reflected on his social life, or lack thereof. He tried again and again to make friends with people other than Mabel but no one seemed to want to talk to the weird little geek who obsesses over conspiracies.

My Father wasn’t around

He wasn’t really around for the friends that he did make.

I swear that I’ll be around for you.

He looked over at Pacifica again. She seemed fully enveloped by the songs, admittedly beautiful lyrics. He smirked. The way the sun seemed to shine on her hair made it glow.

I’ll make the world safe and sound for you

Pacifica came out of her trance to look over that Dipper. She saw the way he was staring at her. Something captivated her. 

If we lay a strong enough foundation

The pair started leaning in closer.

We’ll pass it on to you

They both closed their eyes close as their lips lock.

And you’ll blow us all away. Someday, Someday.  
The two kiss each other for a full minute after the song ends. 

When they stop, they lovingly rest their heads on each other’s foreheads. They giggle to themselves slightly.

The sound of excited squeeing filled their eardrums. And they finally realised they had gathered an audience. 

They looked up to see Mabel, Candy and Grenda looking at the couple. Mabel’s jaw was hiding behind her fists, her eyes filled with stars at what she saw. Candy and Grenda just had their mouths wide open.

Pacifica’s face went red. Dipper’s face went chalk white. 

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Roughly a minute and a half” Candy stated, matter of factly.

Pacifica got up, putting her headphones in her pocket. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Dipper”

Dipper rose as she left. “Get home safe”

Pacifica smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear as she walked off into town.

Dipper sat back down in his place. Mabel sat next to him and embraced him.

“So tell me something Dipper…”

“What is it?”

“Does this mean, you’re a couple now?”

Dipper pushed her away as Mabel chuckled to herself. Dipper went back to his book as Mabel and her crew were teasing him. He remembered the kiss.

He smiled to himself. This is going to be a good summer.


End file.
